Everything We Don't Know
by Meganvicious
Summary: Spencer Carlin is a girl who doesn't cry over heart break. She is strong and uses her humor as a way of keeping people from seeing the real Spencer who is fragile, she is scared of the world and the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Spencer Carlin and her older brother Glen are hovering around the coffee pot at 6 am. They are still tired from unloading boxes from the moving trucks the night before.**

Glen: Why isn't the coffee brewing fast?

They're brother Clay comes downstairs at sits at the bar.

Spencer: Why are you so chipper this morning?

Clay: Why are you so moody?

Glen: Well while you were sleeping, your ass of a friend Bryan decided he wasn't "Mature" enough for a long distance relationship and broke up with our little sister.

Clay: He did what? I'm sorry Spencer. I had just talked to him he didn't even bring it up.

Spencer: Whatever, I've sworn off dating all you get is hurt.

Glen: (Pours coffee for him and Spencer.) Well he was a jerk anyways Spencer, I mean what kind of guy doesn't play basketball.

Spencer: The good kind.

Clay: Burn.

Glen: Ouch. (Sips on his coffee) Well I better go get dressed. Who's driving to school?

Clay: I guess me. (Takes the keys from Glen)

Glen walks upstairs and into his room, while Spencer and Clay are still in the kitchen.

Clay: Are you okay?

Spencer: Yeah, I kind of figured it was going to happen. It's not like it was serious.

Clay: I know but still, break ups suck. (Puts his arm around his sister and kisses her on the head) You were too good for him anyways.

Spencer: I better go get my backpack.

**The Carlin kids finally made it to their new school. The courtyard was filled with kids just standing around talking with their friends before class.**

Spencer: I think I'll take this extra time to walk out my schedule.

Clay: I have to go talk to the office about my science class. See you guys later.

Glen: Oh okay everyone just leave me that's cool. (He walks into the sea of people and makes his way to the gym.)

Coach Griffin: (Looks up to see Glen walking into the gym.) Let me guess. Glen Carlin, number 14 all the way from OOOOOHIIIIIIIOOOOO, aka my secret weapon.

Glen: (Shakes the coach's hand) Nice to meet you Coach Griffin.

Coach Griffin: Your old coach called me on Friday and said how sad he was to see his player to go. I'm hoping all the kind words will ring true while you are on this team.

Glen: I won't let you down Coach.

**Spencer is walking around looking at her schedule and room numbers. The bell rings and kids start coming into the hall from outside. Spencer heads to her locker.**

Aiden: (Closes his locker and sees Spencer staring at her schedule.) Let me guess you walked out your schedule. I do that but then the hallways all look the same.

Spencer: I'm glad I am not the only one that walks out their schedule. I'm Spencer, I just moved here from Ohio.

Aiden: I'm Aiden. What class do you have first?

Spencer: Spanish with Morris?

Ashley: (Comes up behind Aiden and hugs him) Good Morning.

Aiden: Moring, (Kisses Ashley) Ashley this is Spencer, she's new.

Ashley: Hey, nice to meet you.

Spencer: You too.

Aiden: Actually you too have the same first period. You can walk together.

Ashley: (Ashley grabs a book from Aiden's locker than closes it.) Taking your Spanish book, I left mine at home. You ready for some Spanish?

Spencer: Ready as I'll ever be, Thanks Aiden.

Aiden: Good luck. (Aiden walks down the hallway after kissing Ashley)

**Ashley and Spencer walk into Spanish class, after a brief introduction to the class Spencer takes a seat at Ashley's table. **

Ashley: Don't you hate when teachers do that. Make you stand up in front of everyone and talk about yourself.

Spencer: I use to feel sorry for those new students, never thought that I would be one of them. It sucks worst first hand; at least he didn't make me do it in Spanish.

Ashley: So true. So why did you move here?

Spencer: My mom got a job offer here, so naturally she said "Yes."

Ashley: What does she do?

Spencer: She's a porn star.

Ashley: A what?

Spencer: Just kidding. She is a doctor.

Ashley: (laughs) you are funny, I like you.

Spencer: I try. So what's the deal with the death stare I am receiving from a certain raven haired cheer leader?

Ashley: (Rolls her eyes) Madison. Don't worry those evil glares are directed towards me.

Spencer: What did you do steal her pom poms?

Ashley: She likes to think I stole Aiden from her, but I didn't.

Spencer: So why does she think you did?

Ashley: Well they were dating off and on for all of last year and then over the summer he and I started dating.

Spencer: Right out of an episode of Dawson's Creek.

Ashley: (Laughs)

**After school Spencer and Clay wait by the car for Glen.**

Spencer: Did you get your whole science class situation under control?

Clay: Yeah, they put me in the right class after 30 minutes of arguing. How was your first day?

Spencer: It was as good as it could have gone I suppose.

Ashley: Hey Spencer. (Ashley walks toward Spencer and Clay)

Spencer: Hey what are you doing waiting around?

Ashley: Basketball practice. You?

Spencer: The same actually, we have to wait for my brother Glen. Ashley this is my brother Clay by the way, Clay this is Ashley.

Clay: Nice to meet you.

**Glen comes out of the gym followed by the rest of the basketball team. Aiden is stopped by Madison.**

Ashley: She just doesn't give up. I'll see you tomorrow.

Spencer: Don't hit her too hard.

Glen: Let's go party people. (They get into the car.)

Clay: How was practice?

Glen: it was great, except that asshole right there (Points at Aiden)

Spencer: Aiden?

Glen: You met him. He is a total ball hog and a big douche.

Clay: You tend to say that about every guy you ever play basketball with. I think you even called dad that during that thanksgiving game.

**When they get home, they all throw their backpacks on the floor near the front door.**

Arthur: Whoa, guys pick up your things. (Watches as his kids pickup their backpacks and follow them into the living room) How was school?

Clay: It was okay I guess.

Spencer: Fine

Glen: It was great. Coach said I am a breath of fresh air to the team.

Arthur: Well that's good.

Spencer: How's the new job?

Arthur: It is a lot busier here than it was in Ohio.

Spencer: Well yeah we are in California. Crime rate is like three times the rate in Ohio. Where is mom?

Arthur: At work still. Dinner will be ready in a bit.

Clay: I got some homework I need to get to. (Clay goes upstairs to his room)

Glen: What's wrong with him?

Spencer: I don't know.

Glen: (Goes upstairs to Clay's room) what's wrong?

Clay: Nothing, why would something be wrong?

Glen: Because you are my brother and I know when something is wrong. So what is it?

Clay: I just don't think I am going to fit in here.

Glen: Why do you say that?

Clay: Because everyone looked at me like I was weird. Every class I walked into everyone was like staring at me.

Glen: Everyone stares at the new kid. It's going to be alright, I promise.

Clay: Yeah, We'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**READER'S NOTE. I'm changing up the writing style. The previous way took too long.**

Spencer wakes up in the morning to find her mother barely getting in. "Good Morning sweetheart." Paula kisses Spencer on the cheek and hugs her. "How was your first day of school?"

Spencer follows her mom into the kitchen. "It was okay I guess. How was work?"

"It was awful. It's so fast pace here." Paula sits at the dining room table with her head in her hands.

Clay walks into the room and puts his arms around Paula. "Tired?" He sits next to her at the table.

"Exhausted, how was school?" She rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes.

"It was fine. I spent 30 minutes in the office arguing about my science class." Clay nods his head to Spencer who asks him if he wants a bagel.

Glen comes down stairs singing very loud. "And then there is the loud one." Clay laughed at his mom then got up to get his backpack.

Glen "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Glen kisses his mom on the head then grabs a banana. "Mom I hope this isn't your schedule forever, because dad's cuisine last night was awful." Paula smiles then gets up from the table. "That makes two of us; you kids have a good day at school. Be careful."

"Later mom" Spencer and Clay wait for Glen to get out of the bathroom before leaving to school. When they arrive to school they all go their separate ways.

**Spencer's POV**

We pull up and Ashley is talking on the phone in the quad. I get out and she calls me over to her.

"You know her?" Glen stares at her and starts smiling. "She is beyond hot!" I roll my eyes, Glen has always been the one to gawk at my friends and for some reason they always like him back. I walk up to her and she smiles. "Who is that?" and it begins. "That would be my older brother Glen."

"He is so hot." I shake my head. "We can no longer be friends." Ashley laughs then grabs my arm and we walk into the hall. "Did you study for this exam in Spanish?" Ashley laughed and shook her head "I don't study. Here's hoping this exam is multiple choose."

We got into class and the teacher passes the exam out. I look up and see Ashley sigh of relief, I go through the exam quickly and see Ashley looks around. I get her attention and go over the answers, when she is done copying my answers she gets up and turns in her exam. After class Ashley rushes over to my locker and hugs me from behind. "You are my new best friend. Thank you so much for that."

"Not a problem, I'm going to mold you into a person who studies. You'll be an academic school yet Miss Davies."

After classes I wait for Glen in the gym. Ashley rushes over to Aiden and kisses him after the coach dismisses the guys to the locker room.

"You got to be kidding me, a chump like you has a hot girlfriend like her." Glen laughs and walks away from Aiden.

"What did you say to me you little bitch?" He pushes Glen and then swings at him, Glen punches him in the face.

"Glen." I run over to my brother who is being tackled to the ground by Aiden. I push Aiden off and help Glen up.

"Are you okay? What is wrong with you?"

"You know this punk." Aiden asks as Ashley is holding him back.

"That's her brother." Aiden looks shocked the walks away with Ashley.

"Why do you have to act like an asshole everywhere we go? You need to stop being threatened by every guy that looks at you funny."

"Well thanks a lot Dr. Phil, but I don't need your advice. I'll meet you at the car."

I walk to the parking lot and see Clay standing by the car. "You brother is a jackass." He chuckles "What did he do now?" Clay joins me as I sit on the hood of the car.

"He just picked a fight with one of his team mates' one of the two friends I have here."

"That's our brother for you, trying to mark his territory wherever he goes."

Aiden and Ashley come out and reach me before Glen is even out of the gym.

"Look Spencer I'm sorry about that." Aiden apologizes to me and Clay.

"No I'm sorry Glen can be a little mouthy. I just hope we all can still be friends."

"Yeah of course we can." Aiden sees Glen heading over so he and Ashley leave before he gets there.

Glen gets to the car and stares at me. "What?"

"Why are you talking to that idiot?" He unlocks the door and gets in the car.

"Aiden is my friend and so is Ashley." The car is silent all the way home and Glen goes up to his room and slams the door.

My dad comes out from the office, "What's wrong with Glen?"

"He is an idiot and just says what he thinks and is kind of an ass about it." My dad laughs then goes upstairs to talk to Glen.

After about half an hour my dad comes downstairs with Glen.

Glen gives me a hug and apologizes.

**ASHLEY'S POV**

After hours of unsuccessful studying Aiden leaves to go home so I walk him out and kiss him good night. When I get back to my room I have a text message from Spencer apologizing for her brother again. I tell her that it's okay and then ask for her where she lives so we can hang out. She sends me the address and I head over to her house.

When I get there I see a lady pull in the drive-way I'm assuming it is her mom with books so I get out and walk over to her.

"Can I help you get this inside?" She looks at me funny. "I'm Ashley I go to school with Spencer."

"Oh sorry, yes. I'm Paula Spencer's mother." I grab the books from her and she leads me inside.

"Spencer, your friend Ashley is here." Paula thanks me then walks into the living room.

"Hey come on up." I follow Spencer to her room and take a seat on her bed. Her room was kind of plain but there were boxes scattered around.

"I haven't finished packing, it's just so many memories I'm thinking about throwing it all out and starting fresh."

"There is nothing wrong with a fresh start." She smiles then sits on the computer chair.

"So um what are you doing this weekend?"

"I don't know lay here and stare at my ceiling, listen to music and then scrabble to finish my homework Sunday night after church."

"Sounds like a blast Spencer." I put my fist in the air "Rager."

"Oh yes I am a party animal. What do you have planned?"

"Nothing Aiden is going out with some guys from the team and I will be at home alone like always."

I'm always by myself at home. My father is on tour for his band reuniting and my mom likes to spend her time in New York and London.

"We should do something, hang out have a girls night or whatever." I've never been one to have female friends mainly because all the girls at school are scared of the wrath of Madison and Spencer doesn't seem like the type to scare off easy.

"Yeah, sure sounds like fun."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next day at school Ashley was not in school; Since Spencer only knew Ashley and Aiden she figured that she would spend her lunch break in the library researching. She was walking through the empty halls when she heard Aiden's voice but his was not the only one she heard so she ducked behind a corner.

"You know you miss us Aiden. Everyone knows that you and Ashley aren't going to last long." Madison was pulling on Aiden's jacket bringing him closer to her.

"You broke up with me and now you want me back." He looked away from her.

"That's what we do Aiden, we break up, cool off and then go back to the way things were. Look I know sometimes I can be a handle-full but I love you and I know you love me."

Madison grabs Aiden's face and kisses him. Spencer sneaks up the stairs as soon as she sees Clay coming through the hall.

Clay follows his sister upstairs. "What are you doing?"

"Wishing I didn't have the urge to do my homework." Spencer walks with Clay to his locker.

"What does that mean?" He grabs a book from his locker, and then closes the door.

"It means I just saw my only friend's boyfriend kissing his ex-girlfriend. What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't tell her than he'll hate me and I can't not tell her or she'll hate me."

Clay puts his hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"Looks like you are in a rough spot…Well got to go, Chemistry awaits." He smiles then makes his way down the stairs.

Spencer walks downstairs and runs into Aiden.

"Are you ditching lunch?"

"Uh no I was going to the library to start research for a paper. What are you doing?"

"I had to get my wallet from my locker."

"Oh okay, well I guess I'll be on my way to the library." Spencer walks away toward the library.

**SPENCER'S POV**

After I dropped my stuff off at the house I headed to Ashley's house for the weekend. I pull up and blown away by how amazing her house looks. After a few seconds of the debate in my head on whether to tell Ashley about what happened or not, I grab my stuff and approach the door. After a last minute struggle in my head I finally knock on the door.

"Hey!" Ashley invites me in and takes my bag and shows me to her bedroom.

"Your house is amazing?

"Thanks." Ashley sits on her bed and then looks at me smiling.

"So how was school?" My heart started to race and I didn't know what to say.

"It was school." She looks at me funny then picks up her phone and stares at it.

"Did you see Aiden? He hasn't texted me all day." She knows, she knows, she knows. I try to calm myself down.

"I have to tell you something. Today you were gone so I decided to spend my lunch period in the library. Well on the way I saw Aiden and that girl Madison talking. Then she kissed him. I'm sorry I know it's none of my business. I'm sorry."

She gets up.

"That bitch. You know I knew she would pull some shit like this. She is so clingy."

"What are you going to do?" She focused on me "What do you think I should do?"

"If it was me, I'd give Aiden a chance to tell you about it. If he doesn't then there is something going on that he feels like he needs to hide."

Ashley puts her phone down and goes into her closet.

"I think it's time I showed you LA's night life. Do you like to dance?"

"Uh…yeah." I don't really like to dance or go to clubs but Ashley seemed like she need to have a night out so I just went with it.

We got dressed up and Ashley drove me around downtown and showed me all her hang out spots. We get to the club and make our way to a booth.

"What do you think of California so far?"

"It's different and kind of beautiful if you look at the right places." She smiles then I noticed a girl staring at us.

"Do I look crazy or what?" Ashley looks at me puzzled.

"That girl over on the right keeps looking over here."

Ashley looks over and then starts laughing.

"She probably thinks you are hot." I'm shocked by then I regain my composure.

"How do you know…" I look around and noticed that we are in a gay club.

"Oh this is a gay club."

"Is that okay? I mean you aren't homophobic are you?"

"No not at all. I've just never been around a lot of gay people. Are you into, eh you know."

Ashley laughs then takes a sip of her drink.

"No I'm straight, I mean I do think that some girls are hot but I've never kissed another girl, I just love this club."

The girl that was staring at me comes up to the booth.

"Hi, I'm Samantha."

"My name is Spencer, this is Ashley." Ashley smiles at her then starts bobbing her head to the music.

"So are you two together?"

"We are friends. Both of us are straight." Samantha smiles

"Just my luck, I always fall for the straight ones." She writes her name and number on a paper than whispers in my ear.

"Call me when you are done pretending." She walks away smiling.

"What she say?"

"To call her sometime."

Ashley laughs then grabs my hand and takes me to the dance floor and we dance for hours.

**ASHLEY'S POV**

After the club we come home and just fall on the bed. The club was a nice distraction but now that we were back here I just kept thinking about Aiden. I had three missed calls from him.

"My feet are on fire." Spencer lies on her back and stares at the ceiling.

"You were a hit with the lesbian community Miss Carlin."

Spencer got six girls phone numbers while we were at the club. Spencer laughed and then got up to change into a black Jimmy Eat World t shirt.

"You like Jimmy Eat World."

"Hell yes, Glen took me to a concert last year for my birthday it was amazing. You know he isn't always an ass; he just always wants to be the best at sports. For some reason he feels like he has something to prove to everybody."

You could tell Spencer really loved her brother by the way she talked about him.

"Boys, that is what they do, Aiden will get over it."

I changed into shorts and a shirt then lay back down on the bed and drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

I woke up the next morning and Spencer had managed to take up half the bed, her leg was hanging off the bed and her arms were covering her face. I had to check to see if she was still breathing. I shook my head and got up to see who had pulled into the driveway. I see Aiden pull in and go downstairs to see if

He walks up to me and hugs me. "I was starting to get worried you wouldn't answer your phone and last night when I passed by your car wasn't here."

He followed me inside. "Me and Spencer went to Drinx last night,"

"Where were you yesterday, I kept texting you and never got a reply." He scratched his neck and then sat down on the couch.

"I know sorry. We had a late practice yesterday and then I knocked out, when I got home."

"So how was school yesterday?" I sat down and watched as he started messing with his bracelet on his wrist.

"It was okay I guess. Passed my English test." He fumbles for his phone, silences it and puts it in his I pocket. "It's Henry; he has been calling all day to tell me where we are meeting."

I could tell Aiden wasn't going to tell me about what happened with Madison, and I am not the kind of girl that lets people get away with walking all over me or lying to me.

"You know what is funny though Aiden, someone texted me saying they saw you and Madison kissing. Were you just going to leave that part out Aiden?" He looks shocked then stands up.

"I was going to tell you alright I just didn't know how." He put his hand in his pocket and scratched the back of his neck with the other.

"That's why I didn't text you back yesterday, I was trying to figure all this out, trying to process everything."

"What exactly are you trying to figure out? It's real simply Aiden, you're either in this relationship or not. Is it Me or Madison?"

Aiden stays quiet for a while and I can't take it anymore.

"Fine Aiden you know what take your precious time answering that." I pull him to the door and watch as he walks to the door and slam it close.

**SPENCER'S POV**

I hear the door slam downstairs and I know that Aiden is gone now. I walk downstairs and find Ashley with her head in her hands. I put my hand on her shoulder and I feel her jump a little.

"Did my loud mouth wake you up?" She stands up and grabs a water from the refrigerator

"No not at all…It was the loud door slam." I laugh then sit at the bar

"Are you okay? I'm guessing he didn't tell you about the kiss." She nods then puts her hair up then sighs.

I hate when people are sad, I don't have the best comforting skills I think growing up with two older brothers who hide all their feelings and deal with things by way of wedges and arm wrestling kind of enables you in that department.

"So what are you making me for breakfast?" She laughs at me and starts to smile.

"The only thing I make is instant mac and cheese or hot pockets. So what are you going to make for breakfast?"

I start to laugh. I can't even boil water right.

"I can't cook, the first and last time I tried to cook something, I set a fire, my parents had to remodel the kitchen."

"Fine we will go get breakfast, for future reference when we go off to college you are not going to be my roommate, I need someone who can cook for me." We both laugh as we walk towards her car.

In the car I kept thinking about how Ashley seems to think we are going to be friends even after high school. It was a great feeling knowing that in a short time I have made a friend that actually sees me past high school.

After breakfast we go back to Ashley's house and hang out in the backyard.

"Your pool is awesome. This house is awesome." Ashley is texting on her phone.

"You can keep it if you like it so much. My mom wouldn't even notice.

Ashley told me about how her mom is never home and her dad has been doing press conferences and promotion for his bands reunion tour.

"You know since we are like best friends now it's going to be hard to get rid of me, so when you feel lonely you can just call me and I'll come over to provide sarcastic remarks and be your comic relief. "

Ashley smiles at me then pulls me into a a big long hug.

"We are going out tonight. To a straight club we are going to find you a man!" I laugh nervously as Ashley puts my face in her hands and squeezes my cheeks.

"Ok grammy Ashley. My cheeks hurt." She laughs then we go inside to her living room and listen to music.

"Is this your guitar Ashley?"

"Yeah, my dad bought it for me but we figured out that I am more of a singer than anything."

"Are you serious? Can I touch it?"

"Um okay you weirdo."

"It's a 3000 dollar guitar." I start to strum some notes and Ashley takes out a lighter and waves it in the air.

"I didn't know you played guitar, you are really good at it."

I put the guitar back. "Yeah well my uncle Steven taught me. I use to play with him all the time at holidays up until he passed away."

"I'm sorry Spencer."

"That's part of the reason we moved too. My mom was really depressed because before Steven was shipped out he lived with us. He was more than an uncle he was the only person in my family that understood me."

My uncle Steven was my mom's baby brother, He was the cool uncle and for a while he was the only one I could talk to about anything. He was my best friend and the move didn't take away the pain of losing him.

"No more sadness we are hot sexy bitches, tonight we underage drink and dance all night with hot guys."

We both took showers than we got "slutified" as Ashley put it.

"Dang Spencer, you are working that dress." I laugh and finish putting on my eye liner as Ashley put on her heels.

When we got there we got a cup of coke from the bar and went to the bathroom to mix or drinks with some rum from Ashley's flask. We were dancing together when I hear a guy behind me.

"Hey you want to dance?" I look back and it's Glen

"SPENCER? Ew oh god I'm going to need to scrape out my eyeballs."

"What are you doing here?" Ashley is laughing at the terror in both of our faces.

"The guys from the team invited me." Ashley stops laughing.

"Is Aiden here?"

"Yeah he is over…" Glen stops then looks away from the direction he was looking in.

"What is it Glen?" I look over toward where Glen was looking before and see Aiden dancing with Madison.

Ashley looks over and starts to make her way over. Glen gets in front of her.

"Look I don't like the guy but no one invited her here she just followed us from the restaurant and he is pretty impaired at the moment."

Ashley pushes passed Glen then reaches Aiden as Glen and I follow her.

"So I guess you made your choice huh?"

"He sure did, so get lost."

"Ashley it's not like that we are just dancing." Aiden tries to reach for Ashley's hand but she pulls it away fast.

"It's never just anything with you two. Everyone knows your history with her. You are an asshole Aiden you two deserve each other. I'm done."

Ashley storms off and Glen follows her

"What a whiny bitch?" Madison turns around and I push her. She turns around and pushes me back then I throw a punch at her and connect with her face. She then slaps me and guys from the basketball team come and separate us and so do the security guards.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**SPENCER'S POV**

I was escorted out of the club after the security guards came back from taking Aiden and Madison outside. I was standing outside when I feel Ashley wrap her arms around me from behind.

"That is the first time anyone has ever fought on my behalf." Ashley rested her head on my back.

"My little sister is a scraper. Nice hook by the way." Glen laughs

"I just have a lot of pent up anger and she was asking for it."

"Well good luck explaining that busted lip to mom and dad. And don't worry this will stay between us." Ashley was still smiling as Glen told us good night and rejoined his friend for the night. We get back to Ashley's place and sit outside.

"I'm sorry about Aiden and everything that happened tonight."

"It's not your fault, I should have known better than to get involved with him. I always knew this would happen but I fell for him anyways. Love sucks. Do you have any horrible ex stories?"

"Not really. I was seeing this guy Bryan but he couldn't do a long distance relationship so he broke up with me."

"I'm sorry, guys are bastards."

"It's no big deal. It was a relief actually, it wasn't serious he was just someone to hang out with."

We stay up talking about music, movies and Ashley's dad. We finally go up to her room and lay down. I stay up longer than Ashley texting Samantha. We have been texting since yesterday, I was telling her that I wanted to look for a part time job and she said that she can hook me up with one at the theater she works at. I finally fall asleep mid text message.

**ASHLEY'S POV**

The doorbell wakes me up, so I go downstairs to answer it and see my friend Gavin standing there.

"What's up Davies?" He walks into the house and follows me to the living room.

"What are you doing here Gavin?"

Gavin is the son of my mother's friend Hilary.

"I was seeing if you needed anything?" Gavin pulls out a baggie with some Xanax in it. "I haven't heard from you in a while and I wanted to see if you were alright in this big house by yourself." He smiles at me then touches my leg.

"I'm not alone. My friend Spencer is upstairs. Let me go get some cash." I go upstairs to grab my cash quietly so I don't wake up Spencer. I come back down and buy a couple of pills from Gavin. Then he takes off. I go back up to my room and place the pills in my dresser.

"Good morning." Spencer lifts her head from the pillow and rubs her eyes. Then checks her phone and smiles at it as she texts.

"Ohh, someone has you smiling this morning? Spill who is it?" She finishes her text then sits up in bed.

"It's not like that. It's Samantha from the other night. She said that I could come by the movie theater today and fill out an application. Her boss said he would take a look at it as soon as it is turned in."

"Awesome."

"Well I better get going. I have to go there fill it out then get to church or my mother would freak out on me. Thanks for inviting me over Ashley it has been really eventful." I smile than notice the busted lip.

"That looks horrible. I'm sorry that you got in a fight because of me, but I am so grateful that you are my friend and that you are willing to stand up for me."

I walk her to her car and give her a hug before she enters the car. She drives off and I go back inside to watch a movie.

**SPENCER'S POV**

I left Ashley's house and went straight to the movie theater. I met Samantha outside and she introduced me to her manager who gave me the application. I filled it out in 10 minutes than turned it into Thomas, the manager. Thomas quickly looked it over than asked me follow up questions. He then told me I could start Thursday night. I walk around and finally find Samantha.

"How did it go?" She was sweeping up popcorn in the hall.

"Great, I start Thursday after school." Samantha smiled than took me around to introduce me to the people working. She than clocked out than walked with me to the front of the theater.

"I'll see you Thursday night." We said good-bye than I went home to change for church.

After church we did the usually dinner, a board game than we all went our own separate ways. Clay went to his room to study. Dad and Glen watched sportscenter. My mom and I talked a little bit about school. She was telling me that now that I have a job that I needed to work twice as hard to keep up my grade point average. I finally get to lay down when someone calls me from Ashley's phone and tells me she is drunk and needs to be picked up. By this time everyone is in their rooms so I write a note and then drive to pick up Ashley.

I get to a bar and see Ashley sitting on a bench barely keeping herself up. I go over to her and help her to my car.

"SPPPENCCCEEERR! My best friend, you came for me." She wraps her arm around my arm and leans on my shoulder.

"Of course I did. How much did you drink Ashley?" She tried to lift her head up but couldn't so she rest it on my shoulder.

"I probably drank more than a fish, Miss Carlin."

"What am I going to do with you?"

We get to her house and I help her upstairs to her room. I sit her down on the bed and take off her heels. Ashley smiles at me then pulls me into a hug which pulls me on top of her on the bed.

"I love Spencer. You are the greatest person I have ever met in the whole universe. Don't ever change!"

"Oh Ashley, I love when you talk like you are writing in a yearbook." Ashley laughs then I continue looking for clothes so she can change into. I grab a tee shirt and a pair of shorts than toss them to her. Ashley starts singing loudly and can barely take off her shirt.

I lift her shirt over her head than help her put the tee shirt on. I than help her remove her shirt and help her put her shorts on.

"Thank you Spencer."

I lay down next to her on the bed and just stare at the ceiling.

"Did you fill out the application?" I smile and shake my head.

"Yeah, I start Thursday night."

"Good. Spencer can you hold me?" I wrap my arms around her and answer all her questions as she falls asleep. I text Glen and tell him to trash the note in the morning if he wakes up before mom and to tell her that I went to school early to study.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**READER'S NOTE: Sorry this chapter took so long I have another fanfic I am writing so the chapters will probably be coming a little shorter than usual. I'll try my best to have chapters out at least three times a week. Thank you for reading. **

Ashley opened her eyes and felt horrible. She was about to get out of bed when she noticed an arm around her waist so she moved Spencer's arm gently and went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth. When she came back into the room Spencer was still asleep so she gently nudged her.

"Hey Spencer, you have to get ready for school." Spencer opened her eyes than sat up in bed.

"Do you have any clothes I could wear?"

"Yeah, I'll look for some."

Spencer went into the bathroom and Ashley grabbed a shirt from her closet and a pair of pants from the dresser. Ashley was getting her books for school when she heard the door to the bathroom open and Spencer was standing in the doorway with a towel wrapped around her. Ashley looked away fast and handed her the clothes and waited as Spencer came back out.

"I am so sorry about last night. I guess I over it did it."

"It's fine Ashley; just glad you didn't try and drive home. Do you want to ride by the club and get your car or do you want to wait till after school."

"I don't want to make you late; we'll get it after school."

The ride to school was quiet and when they got to school Glen had pulled Spencer to the side.

"So what was that all about?" Glen was pulling a book out of his backpack.

"Ashley need some help. Did mom ask about me?"

"She was too tired she came home and went straight to sleep."

"Alright, well I have to go. I'll see you at home."

Spencer and Glen were about to walk away from each other before they both noticed Clay talking to a girl.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Glen started to smile.

"He isn't. Not Clay am I dreaming?"

Both siblings were shocked because Clay has always been shy and somewhat anti-social

"Dude what is going on? You are lying to mom and dad and Clay is making a girl laugh. You two have changed since we got here."

"That's what people do Glen they change. You should give it a try and stop being a dick to everyone. Maybe make some actual male friends not skanky girls you keep around for the hell of it."

Spencer walks away from Glen and walks to her Spanish class. As soon as she walks in Madison starts whispering about her and her friends start to laugh.

"It looks like she wants another ass whooping." Spencer just stared at Madison until she rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Calm down champ. Don't let her get to you, after a while you just get used to it."

After class Ashley walks Spencer to the gym for her Phys. Ed class and Madison and her friends pass by and Ashley hears one of them call them lesbian lovers.

"Did she just call us lesbians?" Spencer started to laugh.

"They are ignorant."

Ashley watched as they stood by their lockers still talking and watching them.

"Go with it."

"Go with wh-"Ashley took Spencer's face in her hands and kissed her.

Spencer stood there stunned as Ashley watched as the girls walked away from them in disbelief.

"What was that?" Spencer struggled to get the words out. Before Ashley could explain the coach rushed Spencer into the gym.

**ASHLEY'S POV**

I finally got Madison and her friends to shut up but I might have scared Spencer because of it and that's all I kept thinking about was how she was feeling about me kissing her. To be honest it was scaring me now because when I kissed her I didn't want to stop it just felt right kissing her. I don't know what to think and the next few periods seem to fly by.

I walked to the cafeteria table that Spencer was sitting at and see her talking to Chelsea a girl that I knew from my art class last year.

We exchange pleasantries than I take a seat. I notice Spencer avoiding to make eye contact with me and I know right then that our friendship was never going to be the same.

"So what's up?" I try to break my silence as I keep staring at Spencer.

"Well Spencer was just telling me all about her handsome brother."

"You think Glen is handsome?"

"Glen? No I'm talking about Clay. He is so sweet and funny."

Spencer smiles and then notices my glances at her and shifts in her seat.

"Well, I'll let you guys talk I'm going to go. Hey Spencer don't worry about taking me to my car my friend said he'd take me over."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's no problem. Thanks anyway. Bye Chelsea."

I leave the cafeteria and call Gavin and tell him to pick me up from school. Gavin drives up to the school and I jump in the car.

**SPENCER'S POV**

I had to run to my locker to get a book and I see Ashley from the window upstairs outside. I wanted to talk to her about the kiss so I walk downstairs but by that time she is already in some guy's car and leaning over to kiss him I walk back into school grab my book than turn and bump right into Aiden.

"Sorry." I was about to walk away but I felt Aiden gently place his hand on my arm.

"Hey, how have you been? How is Ashley?"

"We are ok. I mean I am okay, I don't know you'd have to ask Ashley how she is doing I can't speak for her."

I notice that I am rambling so I just walk away and go back to class.

After school Samantha calls me and asks if I want to hang out so I head to the mall and meet her at the arcade. I see her playing a game and walk up behind her and press some button. She starts laughing and moves her arms so they are blocking me from the game. She finally loses than stares at me with a pout.

"Sorry my hands slipped." She shakes her head.

"Hey it happens. So how was school?"

"It was…interesting."

"Sounds juicy what happened?"

We sit down on a racing game and Samantha puts tokens in for both of us to play.

"You know my friend Ashley."

"How could you forget a girl like that?"

"She kissed me today."

Samantha stops and just stares at me for a while before realizing the game had started and she looks back toward the game and plays.

"She like pecked on the cheek or like full on girl on girl make out session."

"I wouldn't call it a make out session. These girls were just talking shit saying that we were lesbians because I stuck up for her at a club and I guess they were staring at us and then Ashley just kissed me. I think it's because she was trying to prove a point but I don't know it felt right. I've been confused all day."

I didn't know how to feel about Samantha's silence after I told her what happened. She finally talked after the game was over.

"Do you think that you have feelings toward her?"

"I don't know. I love our relationship she's the only friend I have had that I actually want to hang out with all the time. I know that I have had attraction to girls in the past and the only person who I ever told that to was my uncle."

"I think that you are afraid to admit that your attraction to girls is more than an attraction and the fact that this insanely hot girl kissed you is bringing to light your feelings. Just face it Spencer you are a lesbian."

Samantha laughs and then nudges me towards another game.

"Even if I was gay, Ashley isn't I saw after school making out with some guy in his car. I just don't want our friendship to get weird you know."

Samantha and I played more games and she helped me understand my feelings and the whole Ashley situation. I went to the bathroom and when I came back Samantha was at the prize counter.

"What did you get?"

"Well since you messed me up on every single game I only had enough ticket for these."

Samantha grabs my hand and puts a friendship bracelet on me. Then she puts hers on her wrist.

"Thank You Samantha. Well I better get going, hey thanks again for listening to my stupid problems."

"They aren't stupid I am always up for lending my opinion that's what friends are for."

She walks me to my car and hugs me good-bye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

As soon as Spencer got home Clay bombarded her with questions about Chelsea and what they talked about at lunch. This was the first time Clay ever liked a girl enough to make conversation with her. Spencer couldn't help at smile at her older brother who was following her every move.

"What did she say about me?"

"What did who say about you?" Arthur was washing his hands in the kitchen sink when Spencer walked into the room.

"Chelsea, she's a girl from school who Clay likes and she totally likes him back."

"Whoa she said she likes me."

"In not so many words yes, she said you were handsome and funny."

"Go Clay." Arthur grabbed his son by the shoulders than gave him a high five.

"What Clay might actually have a girlfriend by the end of the year? I thought his one true love was his textbooks." Glen laughs as he sits at the table and joins in on the conversation.

"Very funny, well I'm going upstairs. Good night dad."

After Clay went upstairs Glen and Arthur started talking about football which bored Spencer so she went up to her room and listened to music while she texted Samantha.

**SPENCER'S POV**

As I sat in bed reading the same line in my book over and over again I decided to give up on reading tonight and focused my attention to my cellphone. My finger hovered over the call button debating still on whether or not to call Ashley. I finally decided that I was going over to Ashley's to talk to her about everything. To ask her how she felt about the kiss and tell her how I felt or think I feel.

On the way to Ashley's I try to plan out in my head what I was going to say to her but every time I thought I had it down I would change my mind and have doubts. I finally get to her house and I notice the same car from school in the drive way along with several other cars.

I knock on the door but the music is so loud inside that I don't think anyone hears it. I open the door to a party there are people I've never seen before drinking and dancing in her living room. I walk around looking for Ashley.

"Hey have you seen Ashley?"

"Who? Who the fuck is Ashley?"

"She is the girl who lives here."

"Oh yeah, she was in the backyard."

I make my way to the backyard and scan the through the faces trying to find Ashley. I finally see her in the pool splashing around. I squat by the pool.

"Ashley!"

"ASHLEY!"

She swims over to where I am and smiles at me but this smile isn't the same as her usual smile. I can tell that she is on something.

"Can you get out of the pool and talk to me?" Just as she is about to get out a guy swims up behinds her and hugs her from behind.

"Whose your friend?" He is smiling at me which makes me roll my eyes.

"Oh sorry, Spencer this is Gavin and Gavin this is Spencer."

"Why don't you come in Spencer?"

"I would but I can't stay long. I just came by to talk to Ashley."

"Alright than it was good meeting you Spencer."

This guy was beyond douche he was the creepiest guy that I had ever met and I had this horrible feeling in my stomach while he was around. Ashley got out of the pool and we went up to her room which was unoccupied. I locked the door and Ashley stood there smiling at me.

"What are you on?"

"I have no idea to be honest; one of Gavin's friends gave me a pill like ten minutes ago."

"Well that is very smart Ashley. I wanted to talk to you but I could see now that it's probably just a waste of time."

I get ready to leave but Ashley grabs my hand.

"Don't leave please. I have been wanting to talk to you all day but I figured you were still mad at me about kissing you. I'm sorry if I knew you would get mad I wouldn't have kissed you."

"I wasn't mad at you, I was confused. You kissed me and now I can't stop thinking about it. That kiss has been the theme of my day. I don't know what to do or what to think. That was the best kiss that I have ever had I felt it everywhere it made me weak, it took my breath from me and all those other cliques that can describe something so amazing. And now I have no idea what I am supposed to do about it."

Ashley sat down on her bed and looked at me confused. I watched as she processed everything I just said and waited quietly for her to speak.

**ASHLEY'S POV**

I tried to say something but I had no words. Spencer sat at my computer desk and just stared at the ground messing with the bracelet on her wrist.

"I kissed you to get those bitches to stop staring at us; I wanted to make them uncomfortable. I don't know what you want me to say Spencer. What do you want from me?"

"Did you feel anything when we kissed? Or am I just reading more into this than I should."

"I did feel something but I can't figure out if I felt it because it was something new and refreshing or was it because I have feelings towards you."

I stand up just as Spencer does and I walk up to her and try to kiss her again but she turns her head and backs away from me.

"What are you doing?" Spencer looked so confused and hurt as she stood there staring at me.

"I wanted to kiss you again to see what feelings I had toward you, toward us."

"Not like this. You are obviously messed up right now and probably won't even remember anything I said. We'll talk more tomorrow when you are sober. I just needed to get that off my chest."

Spencer unlocks the door and walks out into the hall.

**SPENCER'S POV**

I walk into the hall and dial 911 just as it starts ringing I hear people leaving and rushing out of the door. I walk down the stairs and see Ashley's dad standing in the doorway telling people to leave. I quickly hang up and rush over to him.

"Mister Davies."

"Get out of my house before I call the cops."

"Sir, I am Spencer, I go to school with Ashley."

Ashley's dad still tries to get me to leave but then notices his daughter at the stairs waving at him. He rushes over and starts looking into her eyes and you can see the panic set in. I go over to him.

"What is wrong with her?"

Ashley tries to talk but her words come out slurred. He looks at me with anger and then back at Ashley.

"This guy Gavin was here with his friends when I got here. She told me one of his friends gave her some pill and she had no idea what it was. I was about to call 911 when I saw you I hung up."

"I'm taking her to the emergency room. Show yourself out." He rushes her to his car and I walk out of the house behind him and get in the car and drive home. I figured that Ashley's dad had it from there and I would probably be better off staying out of his way.

I get home and go up to my room and try to get as much sleep as I could before I had to be up before school which was in three hours.

My alarm clock goes off and I felt as if I had only closed my eyes two minutes ago. I take a shower than make my way downstairs. Clay and Glen are waiting for me so we could drive to school together.

"I think I'm going to ask Chelsea out on a date this weekend."

"Clay I'll believe it when I see it."

"Go for it Clay she likes you of course she is going to say yes."

We get to school and as I get out of the car I hear someone call my name. I look back and see Ashley's dad walking up to me. My older brothers look confused and wait by my side until I tell them it's okay and they walk away hesitantly.

"I wanted to apologize about yesterday."

"You don't have to. I understand, you come home and a bunch of people are in your house and your daughter is drugged out. You don't have to apologize.

"No I do, Ashley told me that you were her only real friend there and that you were helping her out. I know I'm not always going to be around but I am glad that she has someone like you in her life to look after her when I can't be here."

"She is an amazing person and a great friend I just feel very protective of her."

"That's good. I'm going to give you my number so that if anything ever happens to my baby girl you can just call me." He writes down his number on a sheet of paper than gives it to me.

"I don't care what time it is call me."

"I will"

He walks back to his truck and drives away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Ashley wasn't in school so Spencer was going to sit with Chelsea, Clay and their friend Sean at lunch. Spencer walks into the cafeteria and sat down with Chelsea who was looking around for Clay.

"Your brother has been acting weird all day, did he tell you anything?"

Spencer knew Clay was only struggling to find the courage to ask out Chelsea but she didn't want to take that moment away from her brother.

"I know he had a big test today, He was probably just worried about that." Spencer notices Clay walking back and forth outside the cafeteria from the window.

"I'll be right back." Spencer excused herself from the table and slowly walked out of the cafeteria to talk to her brother.

"What are you doing Clay?" Spencer stepped in front of him stopping him from walking back and forth. "People are going to think you are crazy."

"I can't do this Spencer. She makes me nervous. Every time I am near her I get all loopy and then I shudder or don't say much of anything at all and then she giggles and smiles at me and it makes it even worst." Spencer smiled she never thought that she would see the day when Clay would fall for a girl.

"Crushes are the hardest thing to admit to and you already admitted that you had one on her and she has one on you. Asking the other person out on the date is the easy part. Just go up to her and ask her the worst she can say is no and we both know that she is going to say yes."

"I don't know Spencer. What is she does like me but doesn't want to date me?"

"Would you rather have doubts and what if's with Chelsea and go along pretending that you are okay with just being friends? Or do you want to be a man and know that you gave it a shot with a beautiful girl." Clay smiles than walks into the cafeteria. Spencer watches as her brother goes over and sits with Chelsea.

Glen passes by throwing around his bathroom pass.

"What are you doing?"

"Clay is about to ask Chelsea out."

Glen rushes over and looks through the window and watches as Chelsea hugs Clay and both of them exchange a smile.

"I can't believe he did it."

"He just needed a little push."

Clay looked back to the window and saw Spencer and Glen give him two thumbs up and then focused back on Chelsea who was talking about her art project.

"Well I better get back to class." Glen starts to walk away.

"Hey Glen, How about after school we have a brother sister day like we use to have?"

Spencer and Glen use to be closer than they were now and Spencer had miss spending time with her big brother.

"Okay, I have practice till 4 so maybe after that we can go to the mall or something."

"Maybe we can get the band back together and play rockband."

"Done. See you later little sis." Glen walked away from Spencer and made his way to class.

**SPENCER'S POV**

After school let out I headed to the gym and sat in the bleachers. The basketball team was running around the gym as the coach yelled at them to go faster. Every time I walk into the gym I miss participating in sports just a little bit. I use to play softball and basketball when I was in junior high I began playing to hang out with my friends and to have fun but as soon as you hit high school it's all about winning and championship games so I didn't even try. My parents were disappointed when I didn't try out for teams at the beginning of freshman year but they never told me to my face I could just tell when my friends would come over after practice.

I watch as the team started to run plays. Glen was so happy every time he made his shot, the rest of the team would pat him on the back or give him high fives and he would do his Glen Carlin smirk the one where he wanted to smile but he didn't because he didn't want anyone to know he was proud. I smiled but it was short lived as I saw Madison walking up the bleachers toward me.

"Well if it isn't little miss L word."

"Well if it isn't my own personal punching bag." She rolled her eyes and then sat down on the bleachers a couple of steps below me.

After practice Glen and I got home ate a pizza pocket and set up Rockband in the living room. Of course I was the drummer and he was the guitarist, mom Clay or dad usually set in as singer when we play but Clay was upstairs and dad was working late and so was mom.

"What song?" I looked at Glen and he smiled.

"Don't fear the Reaper!"

We had spent the whole summer perfecting that song the first time we got the game. We lost track of time while we were playing because Mom had gotten home and was cooking while we finished a song and sat down to watch tv.

"You two haven't played in a while. It's good to come home to this." mom kissed me and Glen on their heads. "Where is my other baby?"

"He's probably upstairs acting out his date this weekend with Chelsea."

"Date? With who?"

Dad walks into the living room. "Chelsea. Clay has been going on and on about her." He gives my mom a look and then goes into the other room and my mom follows him.

"What's up with them?" Glen shrugged and Clay came down from the room and sat with us on the couch.

"They are arguing again?" He shook his head.

"Again?" Me and Glen looked at Clay.

"They have been arguing a lot lately, at night mostly."

"About what?" Glen sat up in his seat to hear Clay who was whispering.

"Work, dad gets mad at mom because she is never around and because she missed your game last Friday."

"It's just a game, I don't even care if mom misses it." Clay watches as they both walk into the kitchen.

We sat there quietly as they pretended that nothing was wrong. Mom called us to the table and we all get up and sit at the table.

"Where are you taking Chelsea on your date?" My mom asked as she poured her wine.

"I was thinking of taking her to this art museum downtown because she really loves art and then maybe dinner."

"Sounds like a great date son." My dad patted him on the shoulder and then smiled at me.

"So what are you two doing this weekend?"

"I have a game this weekend."

"And I am training all weekend."

"You kids are growing up way too fast can we just press pause on the life clock for a few months." My mom looks down at her food and remains quiet till everyone is done eating.

Clay and I wash the dishes and clean the kitchen while mom reads a book and dad does research on his laptop. After we are done we go into Glen's room and talk about how weird dinner was.

"Do you think that mom and dad are going to get a divorce?" Clay asked Glen

"Don't even say that. They aren't going to get a divorce okay? They are just doing what every couple does and that is argue. No one couple is perfect and if they say they never have fights it just means they have nothing to fight for. Dad and mom have just been under pressure and will be okay guys."

"You're right Glen. They are just going through and adjustment period. They'll be okay once they have settled into our new routines."

Clay and I go into our rooms after we are done talking in Glen's room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Spencer's POV**

I lie in my bed and stare at the ceiling while listening to music. I can't help think of how it would be if my parents got a divorce. We would have to choose who we would live with it and after Glen and Clay graduate I'd be the only one stuck here caught in the middle of them. Would my dad even stay in California if they got a divorce? All these questions were swirling around in my head and I couldn't control them. Tears stream down my face as I go to reach for my phone to call my uncle.

I wake up to the sound of my alarm going off after hitting snooze twice I finally get up and jump in the shower. I get ready for work but my mind is still on my parents, they've never fought before so I am not really sure how you are supposed to react to this. After I get dressed I go downstairs to find my dad reading the newspaper.

"Good morning dad." I look at the couch and notice a pillow and blanket on it and my heart dropped to my stomach.

"Good morning sweetheart." He kisses me on the cheek and then pours me a cup of coffee.

"What time do you get out of work?"

"I get out at five. My friend Sammy is coming to pick me up for work. Then after we are going bowling."

"Sounds like fun. I'm glad you are making friends here Spencer I know how hard it must be for you and your brothers moving here away from your childhood friends, without warning no less. I'm really sorry about that."

"Dad it's fine, we were bound to go to different college and lose touch with them eventually, that's what facebook is for to stalk people you knew in high school."

"Is that's what it's for I've been using it wrong this whole time." He laughs than goes over to the couch to sit down.

"I'll see you later dad." I walk outside and get into Samantha's car.

"You ready for an awesome day of work." Samantha's sarcastic tone was almost too good to pass up.

"Wow don't get too excited."

"I know. I got four hours of sleep due to my brother and his two demon children. They all stayed over last night because their roof is being worked on, whatever that means. I swear last night was a competition of who can yell the loudest."

"Sounds horrible, how long are they staying?"

"I don't know I think tonight again and then they are going home."

"Do you want to stay over at my house? My brothers are well behaved I assure you."

"Yeah, if your parents don't mind that is."

"They wouldn't mind are you kidding me they love to interrogate our friends it's like a hobby. My dad is real easy going when it comes to that sort of thing but my mom on the other hand is a bit crazy."

"On second thought."

"Come on it will be fun. We can watch movies or sleep I'm sure you'd like to catch up on your sleep."

Samantha nods at Spencer and we both get out of the car and walk into the theater. Samantha and I are on snack bar duty until 2 when we get the pleasure of clean up. The first few hours went by fast the only people who came in were a group of elderly people. I spent most the time stocking the cups and nacho containers in the back room.

"Hey Spencer someone is here for you." Samantha yelled from the counter.

I finished stocking the straws then made my way to the front to see Ashley and her dad standing at the counter.

"Hey Mr. Davies, Ashley how are you doing?"

"Good, just going to catch a movie with dad and then shopping. I'm sorry I haven't called."

"It's fine that a probably, I'm just glad you are okay."

"Ashley and I were wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner tonight around 7?"

I wanted to say yes but I had made plans with Samantha to go bowling and then have her sleep over.

"Tonight..." I started to object

"It's fine Spencer we can just skip the bowling and we'll meet up later for bowling." Samantha interrupted me and then she went to go help a customer.

"So you'll come." Ashley smiled.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there."

"Alright well we will see you later at our house." Raife walked away from us.

"Are you really okay?" Ashley nodded and held my hand.

"Thank you for being there for me when I need you."

I couldn't help but smile as she did too.

"That's what I am for. I'll see you tonight."

Ashley walked over to her dad and they walked into their movie. I walked over to Samantha to help her with the order.

"I don't have to go you know."

"It's fine Spencer. I have to go home and shower and all that junk anyways." Samantha wiped down the counters."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's okay Spencer, We can go bowling tomorrow night and hey maybe you should invite Ashley to bowling, it'll be so much better that I have an audience when I beat you."

"What? Oh no you didn't, you will be the one losing little Sammy poo."

Samantha smiles as she goes back to cleaning the counters.

After work I have Samantha drop me off at home so I could take a shower and get dressed. I go down stairs to find my mother on her laptop with piles of files in front of her.

"Hey mom I'm going over to my friend's house for dinner than. Is it okay if my friend Samantha spends a night?"

"Why don't you and Samantha just have dinner here if she is spending a night?"

"I'm going over to my friend Ashley's house for dinner."

"Oh okay, that's fine honey. I think Clay took the car so you can take the jeep. The keys are in my room on my dresser."

"Ok, Thanks mom, I'll see you later." I grab the keys from the room and then head over to Ashley's house.

Raife answers the door and leads me to the kitchen where he is cooking spaghetti.

"Ashley ran to the store real quick."

I sit down at the bar and twiddle my thumbs. I always hated when I was forced to talk to my friend's parents, I felt as if I was on trial with them.

"So Ashley said you and your family just moved here. Where are you from?"

"Athens, Ohio."

"I've been there before. Well passed through with the band. Actually…" He walks into the other room and hands me a picture of him and a smaller Ashley on his shoulders.

"Ohio University, we lived a few blocks away from there."

"I loved the scenery there it was so green. So many trees now that is a fine place to raise children, Los Angeles not so much."

I kept staring at little Ashley and her smile that was bigger than I had ever seen before.

"It was great living there; it's a lot different here."

"You wish you were back there?"

"Not really, I don't like to dwell on the past you know. I'm here now so I like to focus on here and now. I miss it sometimes but only when I think about my uncle."

"Ashley told me about that, I'm sorry about your uncle."

"Thank You."

"You seem like a great kid Spencer. I know I am away a lot and Ashley's mom is rarely home but it's really great to know that you will be here for her. I'd like you to watch out for her for me when I am gone. This tour is going to be crazy so I don't know when I'll have a day off."

"I'll keep an eye on her, I promise."

Ashley walks into the kitchen and smiles at me then her dad.

"How long have you been here?"

"Not long."

"Well I see it was long enough for him to pull out the photos." Ashley grabs the picture and puts it up.

"Your dad was just showing me the picture of you guys in Athens."

"It's ready girls."

We sat down and ate. Raife was much easier to talk to then most parents I've met, he didn't seem to judge and he was funny. He and Ashley were just a like in that sense. After dinner he went upstairs to go to bed.

"That was the greatest spaghetti I have ever had."

"Yeah he has a secret recipe for the sauce."

"Samantha wants to know if you want to go with us to bowling tomorrow."

"I don't know, my dad leaves pretty soon so I want to spend time with him."

"You can bring him too. I like your dad he is funny."

"Yeah he is. I'll ask him then I'll call you."

"Okay. Well I better get going, Samantha is going to spend a night and I should probably get there before she does."

"Have fun." Ashley winked at me.

"It's not like that, you perv."

I got up and Ashley walked me to the door and we hugged good-bye.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Spencer pulled up and noticed Samantha's car in the parking lot. She walks into the house and hears her dad laughing. She walks into the dining room and sees Arthur, Clay and Samantha playing a game of uno.

"Hey honey. We are almost done; do you want in on the next round?"

"No thank you. I'm going to go upstairs and listen to music."

Spencer put her things down on her floor than grabbed her ipod and laid down on her bed with her legs dangling off the sides. She began to close her eyes. A few moments later she felt someone watching her. She opened her eyes and say Samantha standing by the door watching her with a smile.

Spencer quickly removed one ear bud from her ear and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Was I singing?"

"Yeah, it was cute." Samantha sat down on the bed a few inches from Spencer. She grabbed the ear bud that was hanging down onto Spencer's arm; she put it in her ear and laid back.

"I didn't realize that I was singing. I do that all the time."

"No sweat. Do you mind if I look through your Ipod?"

"No go ahead."

Spencer hands Samantha the Ipod then lays back down and watches as Samantha picks "Enjoy the silence" by Depeche Mode.

"I love this song." Samantha lays the Ipod down on her chest and stares at the ceiling.

"It's one of my favorites."

Arthur walks into the room switches the light off and on. Spencer sits up quickly.

"I just wanted to say good night. Samantha it was nice meeting you."

"It was nice playing with you Mr. Car… I mean Arthur. Good night sir." Arthur walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Your dad is awesome so are your brothers."

"Yeah that's why I keep them around." Spencer laughs. "What's your dad like?"

"I don't know. I never met my father, he took off on my mom as soon as my older brother was born so I am think he is a dick."

"Sounds like it. I'm sorry that must really suck."

"Yeah when I was younger it did. Now it's like I know I am better off without him in my life."

Spencer and Samantha listened to some more music and talked about work and family.

"So how was dinner at Ashley's?"

"It was good, Ashley seemed a lot better than before."

"That's good, I'm glad she is okay. You are a really good friend Spencer; most people wouldn't bother with other people's problems."

"I like to help out my friend's sometimes I can't help it it's just an instinct."

"You are amazing Spencer Carlin."

Spencer smiled than leaned forward and kissed Samantha. Samantha gave in to Spencer and kissed her back for a while before pulling back.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't be sorry Spencer, believe me kissing you is something I have been thinking about doing since I met you; it's just I know you have feelings for Ashley. I can see it when she is around you even when you talk about her you get this look in your eye. And before we can go any further you need to see if this is something you really want."

"I understand. Is it really that obvious that I am into Ashley?"

"You can always tell when the person you like is in love with someone else."

They sat in silence for a while; Spencer finally broke the awkward silence by suggesting they get to bed. They both got ready to go to sleep then lay down. Spencer watched as Samantha made a spot for herself on the floor.

"Don't be silly you don't have to sleep on the floor. You came over to get a good night's sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Spencer turned around to lay on her stomach while she felt Samantha crawl into the bed. Spencer stared at the 30 Seconds to mars poster that she had put up on the back of her bed room door. She would often fall asleep staring at the poster not really at the band its self just at that spot that was perfectly eye leveled to her when she would lay down. She finally dozed off.

**Spencer's POV**

I woke up before Samantha because I heard a knock on the door. I rubbed my eyes and then heard the door open and Ashley appeared in my doorway so I quickly got up pulled her in the room and closed the door after her.

"Well good morning to you too Spencer." Ashley's smiled quickly faded when she noticed Samantha in my bed.

"Sorry I just don't want them waking her up."

"Too late." Samantha picked up her head, her left eye was shut and her right eye was squinting,

Spencer sat on the bed. "You can go back to sleep me and Ashley are going to go talk outside."

"It's fine. Actually do you mind if I go take a shower?"

"Not at all, the extra towels are in the closet outside the bathroom."

Samantha gets grabs her clothes from her bag and then heads to the bathroom.

"So she's a boxer girl eh?" Ashley takes a sip of her coffee before rolling her eyes.

"I guess so."

Ashley was looking through my cd collection that was spread out on my desk next to my laptop.

"I kissed Samantha last night."

Ashley stopped and turned around to look at me as she leaned against the desk.

"You kissed Samantha? On the cheek, on the forehead the hand. What?"

"Yes because me kissing another girl on the cheek, forehead or hand is big news I would tell you about?"

"Well I don't know Spencer, I just said what came to mind." Ashley sat down at the desk with the chair pointing at me.

"So did you guys, you know…?"

"Do the horizontal hustle? No we didn't, I just kissed her."

"Did you like it?"

"Yes."

"So are you gay or bi? What's going on?"

"I don't know, I guess I am undecided. I need to figure this out. What do I do?"

"How should I know the only girl I kissed was you? Why didn't you ask Samantha?" Ashley just stared at me as I spoke.

"Because I kissed her and she stopped me, we didn't really talk after that."

"Don't you think you should? Look I just came over to tell you I could go bowling tonight, but if you two need the time alone I'll just stay home."

"No Ashley, please don't leave me hanging what if it gets weird. Just meet us at the bowling alley tonight at 7."

"Alright, I got to go, I'm dropping my dad off at the airport in an hour." Ashley stands up and walks out of the room just when Samantha walks in.

"See you later Spencer, bye Samantha."

"Later Ashley."

Samantha puts her clothes in her bag and sits down on the foot of the bed. She stays quite for a while till my dad comes into the room.

"Hey I'm making pancakes. They should be ready in a few."

"Ok dad."

My dad walks downstairs and I shut the door. I stand next to the bed and wait for Samantha to say something but she doesn't.

"I'm really sorry about last night. The last thing I want is for it to be weird between us. I have kissed 2 out of 3 of my female friends and I liked it both times. So I don't know what that makes me but I hope it doesn't ruin our friendship."

"Look I know how you must feel, I've been there before but I like you a lot and I don't want to get my hopes up with you and then you figure out that you aren't gay or that you are in love with Ashley. We don't have to be weird about anything; I am fine with what happened last night."

"So how do I know if I am gay or bi or straight but like kissing girls?"

"Well I knew because I never really was attracted to guys. So after I kissed a girl for the first time I kissed a guy too just to see if I had that feeling I got when I kissed the girl. Sometimes you just know but you hide it because you don't want to disappoint your family."

"I guess that makes sense. I don't want to kiss a guy though I'd feel like I'm using him for my own selfish reasons."

"But you have kissed a guy right? So what did you feel when you kissed him?"

"Nothing he would always go to kiss me so I kissed him back it was just a reaction I guess. Not like when I kissed you or Ashley kissed me."

"I think you have your answer."

"I think so to. It actually makes sense now, why I didn't care when my ex broke up with me, why I didn't care if we were together a lot. I was just going through the motions with him."

"The only thing now is to come out."

"Out, you mean to my family. I don't think that is going to happen."

"You'll change your mind once you are in a relationship, trust me. I never wanted to tell my mom but I didn't want my girlfriend to have to hide in the closet with me. It's going to take some time but you'll know when you are ready."

"I guess so."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Samantha and Spencer got to the bowling alley before Ashley so they grab their shoes and sat down at their lane. Spencer put on her shoes first and went to the snack bar to get a drink for Samantha and herself. When she got back Ashley was putting on her shoes.

"Hey Ashley, do you want a drink because I can go get you one?"

"Sure thanks."

"I'll go with you." Samantha got up and followed Spencer

Ashley looked up and saw Samantha walking beside Spencer with her hand on her lower back and they were both laughing. She quickly looked away and stared at the pins down the lane.

"Ashley." Ashley looked back over and Spencer was in front of her.

"I forgot to ask you want kind of drink you want."

"Hey Spencer, If this is a couples thing I can go."

"Couple? Why would you say that?"

"You two are just acting really close."

"Don't be silly. What do you want to drink?"

"Sprite."

Spencer walked back over to the snack bar where Samantha was standing. Spencer got Ashley's sprite and walked back with Samantha.

**ASHLEY'S POV**

Even though Spencer re ensured that her and Samantha were just friends, I couldn't help but feel like a third wheel. Samantha and I would exchange small talk when Spencer was taking her turn and each time Spencer got a strike Samantha would high five her and they would hug after as well. I don't remember why I had agreed to come with them; I guess I was curious as to why if Spencer liked Samantha and Samantha liked Spencer why weren't they together.

Spencer has not stopped smiling since we got here and she has more of a confidence in her than before. I watched as she watched Samantha trying to understand what the situation was. It was my turn so I got up and stood by the ball return while the pins were restacked. I looked back and I saw Spencer grab Samantha in for a kiss and my heart sunk into my stomach. I grabbed my ball and then threw it down the lane, I didn't wait for my ball to return, I grabbed an extra and I threw it down the lane again not caring what score I got. My turn was over so I sat down at the table and stared at the tv screen in front of me.

I felt like I had just lost my best friend, I couldn't even look in Spencer's direction which I think she noticed because her smile faded pretty fast when I sat down.

"I'm going to go ahead and go. This was the last turn right?"

Spencer nod her head and stood up as I did.

"Samantha always a pleasure, Spencer I'll see you at school."

I grabbed my bag, returned my shoes, and walked out of the bowling alley. A few steps behind me was Spencer.

"Wait up Ashley."

I stopped and Spencer walked up to me with a pity smile.

"Why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad Spencer."

"Yes you are, you were looking at Samantha the same way you look at Madison."

"I'm just tired, that's all. I always get moody right after my dad leaves. I'm sorry, I'll see you later.

"Alright, be careful.

I walked to my car and drove home. It so quiet the lightning echoed all through the house. My homework was already done for Monday so I had nothing better to do than channel surf I was watching re-runs of an old sitcom when I dozed off. I caught myself in a nod that woke me up, so I shut off my the tv and went upstairs to my bedroom to sleep.

I wake up from a dream about Spencer that had me running for a cold shower. While I let the water run over me I couldn't help but think about Spencer and this weird hold she has on me. This was the second time I dreamt about her in a sexual way with the effects still present in the morning. I wish that I had a friend to talk to about it but my only friends are or were Spencer and Aiden. I finished my shower then grabbed and apple from the kitchen. I kept thinking that maybe I should talk to Spencer about it just to see what she would think but I wouldn't want to make our friendship weird and then she pushes me away; Samantha was already doing that enough for us. Even though Spencer swears they are just friends I can tell that there is chemistry between them, they are both goofy and like similar things.

I sat at the piano which I use to do when I had something on my mind, and I just started playing. I had not played in a while and I was a bit rusty but it was still a good release. My thoughts started to float away as every note I played danced in the room. Suddenly I feel pressure on the bench beside me and I see Spencer smiling at me. I stopped abruptly.

"Spencer, you scared me. How did you get in?"

"I found the hideaway rock haha, if you want it not to stick out you should probably put more rocks out in the yard. Just saying it's a suggestion."

"You are quite the criminal mastermind Miss Carlin. I have to keep an eye out for you. How long were you knocking?"

"I knocked about five times but I heard the music so I knew you couldn't hear me. Then I tried your sell but that was a long shot as well. I didn't know you played, that was beautiful Ash."

I never liked nicknames but when she called me Ash I felt a tingle in my body that I had never felt before.

Thanks, Spence." I felt as if because she shorten my name that I had to do the same for her. She smiled as she took a seat on the couch.

"I wanted to spend time with you because yesterday you seemed annoyed with Samantha around. I wanted to make sure that we were okay."

"We're fine, it's not Samantha, I like her she's a lot like you in a sense. It's just I've had a million things on my mind and it's starting to stress me out in the worst way."

"Do you want to talk about?"

I didn't know what to say. I just nodded my head no.

"Well I'm always here for you, you know that right. I don't want you to ever feel like you can't talk to me about things. I want to help you out in any way I can."

I smiled at her and just leaned forward and hugged her tight. "I'd be lost without you Spence."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Ashley's POV**

When Spencer left I went to the gym, which I hadn't done in a while. When I got there the guy at the desk joked with me.

"I think I am seeing a joke because that cannot be Ashley Davies!"

I laughed and then handed him my membership card. "I know it's been a while."

"Your boyfriend is here." He pointed to Aiden who was running on a treadmill.

"We aren't together anymore, actually."

"Well it's his lose." He hands me back my card. "Have a good workout."

I tried to think of a path to take where I get passed Aiden without him seeing me, so I stood by the desk for a while.

"I'd walk pass when he takes a drink of his water then make my way upstairs." He laughed.

"Thanks." We both watched Aiden for a while.

"Go he isn't looking." With that I made a sprint toward the stairs and made it passed without him seeing.

When I get upstairs I go over to an elliptical and start the machine. I put my headphones in to listen to my music. After an hour on the machine I get off and take a drink of my water. I glance over to the cycles and see Samantha walking toward me.

"Is this the only gym in this town?"

Samantha gets closer to where I am.

"Hey Ashley, what's up?"

"I'm just trying to relieve some stress."

"Me too, I've been stressing over a lot lately."

"Spencer?" Samantha's eyes get wide.

"She is part of it yes. What about you?"

"Spencer." She smiles.

"Well if you need someone to talk about it with, maybe we can help each other out. I was actually going to go down stairs and get something from the juice bar."

"Okay."

We both walk downstairs and luckily I didn't see Aiden around, we both grab a juice and sit at a table.

"This is going to stay between us. I promise, I don't want you to think that I'm going to go and run my mouth to Spencer and I hope that you don't tell her what I say as well."

"Of course as long as you don't tell I won't either. So what is up with you two?"

"I like her a lot. I think she is amazing but just when I think she likes me the doubts start rolling in."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"No, I can understand not being sure, She doesn't know about her sexuality yet and its more frustrating to her than it is to me. It's confusing and it sucks, throw in some religious parents and you got a recipe for disaster."

"I guess so, you can see that she is confused."

"You can tell you are confused too. You have feelings for Spencer don't you? That's why you are stressing out about her."

"I really don't know. I've been having these dreams about her of the sexual nature."

"Do you like these dreams?"

"Yeah I wake up with morning wood."

Samantha laughs and almost spills her drink on herself.

"So did you tell her about this?"

"No, I don't want to freak her out. When I kissed her I freaked her out hardcore."

"Yeah but maybe you freaked her out in a good way. Maybe you should talk to her about it."

"You would really give me advice for someone you like."

"Yes, as much as I like her I can tell you like her too. It's not like I stand a chance with her next to you. You are beautiful Ashley. I just think you and Spence can be something epic and as long as she is happy then that would be alright with me. But know this I'll be there if you ever hurt her, I'll step in when she needs me."

"I had you completely wrong Samantha. I see why Spencer talks so much about you."

"Well thank you. So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to her."

"Well I go into work at five and that's when her shift ends. Good luck Ashley."

"I'll see you later, I have to go home and shower."

I went home for a shower and then I drove over to the theater. I went over what I was going to say in the car but I couldn't even get the words right in my head. I finally got out and started to walk into the theater. As I went to open the door I saw Spencer kiss Samantha. My heart fell to my feet. Spencer walks off and then Samantha sees me and walks over.

"I'm sorry Ashley. She just came up to me and kissed me. I don't know what to do. Go talk to her and tell her how you feel."

"It's not your fault. I'm just going to go. "

"Ashley, just tell her how you feel when she comes back."

"Look it's over alright. You won. Just know that I'll be here to step in if she needs me."

I walked away with tears in my eyes trying not to let them come down because I knew then that the feelings I had for Spencer was more than I had for anyone else. I hear Spencer calling me from the door but I pretend I don't hear her as I cross the parking lot to my car and I drive back home.

**Spencer's POV**

I finally decided that I was going to ask Samantha on a real date. After speaking with Ashley I realized that Samantha and I did have a lot in common. I was going to see exactly where this could go. After I clocked out I went to the lobby to see Samantha outside. I walk over and noticed Ashley's walking away from the theater.

"Ashley."

Samantha looked down and shook her head.

"That was Ashley right?"

"I don't know. I didn't really get a good look at her."

"I'm pretty sure that was her, maybe she didn't hear me. Oh well, I wanted to know if you would be interested in going on a date with me."

"I would love to go on a date with you. I have to go clock in so I'll call you after work."

"Okay. Have fun."

I gave Samantha a hug and a kiss on the cheek then made my way home. When I got there I called Ashley.

"Hello. Ashley?"

"Hi, Spencer."

"Were you at the movies today? I could have sworn I saw you."

"No, I've been here at home."

"Okay, well are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah I should be back tomorrow."

"Okay well see you tomorrow then good night Ashley."

"Bye"

We hang up and I go downstairs to hang out with Clay and Chelsea who are watching a movie. I fall asleep half way through so I skip dinner and head up to my room to go to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ashley was at home thinking about all that had happened today when her dad called her to check up and see if she was ready to go back to school tomorrow.

"Hey kiddo how are you doing?"

"I'm alright I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"Have you ever liked someone but everything got so complicated so you didn't know what to do, and then when you do, it's too late?"

"That is what more than half of hit songs are about aren't they?"

"It's just I've never liked someone like this, it's strange but I don't think I will ever like someone as much as I like this person."

"Person? Are you saying that this crush of yours is on a person! Say a girl with blonde hair, quick with the wit and blue eyes."

"What?"

"Spencer right? The way you were talking about her when I was there is how a person talks about their first love. That's how I use to talk about your mother."

"I don't know what to do because she likes Samantha, and Samantha is amazing too, I want them to be happy but I also want to make Spencer happy."

"It's a rough spot to be in kid but all you can do is wait. Get into something that will keep you busy. Like how about finishing that demo you were so anxiety to record about two summers back. The studio is just sitting there un used."

"Oh that's what you would want huh? I am on to you old man. And when I finish it you and I can go on tour you can be my opening act."

"You have to actually finish a cd before you can go on tour bud. So put your money where your mouth is and have a cd ready for me when I get off tour. If you have problems in the studio just call up Roger I'm sure he will be up for helping you out."

"I guess it couldn't hurt. Well I'll talk to you later dad I'm pretty tired."

**Ashley's POV**

I got off the phone and I went up to my room to try and draw inspiration but nothing came to me. I decided to just go to bed and try again tomorrow. When I woke up all I heard was thunder and the lighting lit up my room. I wrapped myself in my blanket and walked down stairs and stood in front of the piano and pressed a few keys, and then I walked over to the sliding back door and watched as the rain fell into the pool. I sat there with the thought of the future in mind. I tried to figure out a 10 year plan in a few minutes. Something about a rain California day, it just made me think of what I was doing or going to do with my life and who I was and who I am becoming. I was snapped out of my day dream by a knock on the door, I went to the door and peaked out the side window but didn't recognize the woman standing outside. I opened the door.

"Hi." I watched as she tried to take off her heels.

"Oh, thank god someone is home. I have a flat tire and me being the responsible adult that I am, didn't bother to buy a spare. Can I use your phone? Mine died on me."

"Yes, please come in." I lead her to the living room and handed her my cellphone. As she made her call, I went to get her a towel from the linen closet down the hall. When I came back into the room she handed me the phone and thanked me for the towel.

"I thought it was supposed to be sunny California."

"Well most days it is. So I take it you aren't from around here."

"Nope, I just moved here from Nevada, I was looking for my apartment when my tire blew. Well, I'll get out of your hair; my insurance company is sending someone out."

"It's okay, you can wait here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm Ashley by the way."

"Hannah, Thank you so much Ashley."

Hannah takes a seat on the couch as I pull up the blinds so we could keep an eye out for the insurance company.

"So what brings you to Los Angeles?"

"I just graduated college, saved a bit of money and moved here to become a screen writer."

"You're a writer?"

"Yes, I dabble."

"I have a case of writers block, what do you do to clear the cob webs?"

"I sit in my closet turn off the lights and just think. When there is nothing to distract you, your mind can really speak to you."

"Really, I am going to have to try that."

"Are you trying to write a paper, or college essays?"

"No, I am a musician I guess you can say and I am trying to get back into song writing so I can make a demo cd."

"Righteous."

We see the Insurance guy pass by and notice the rain had stopped.

"Well, I'll be seeing you around Ashley. If you need any help just let me know."

She writes down her number and hands it to me. I walk her out and watch as she walks down the driveway. After she leaves I walk up to my room and sit in the dark closet like she suggested and my mind just goes from topic to topic that I could write about. After about 20 minutes I go to my desk and start to write down my thoughts.

I text Hannah and thank her for the great advice.

**SPENCER'S POV**

After working the whole morning, I walked out of the theater to the moist sidewalk and damp air. I see Glen talking to two girls as he lend against the car. I shook my head as I walk over and sit in the car. He finally gets in the car with a huge grin on his face.

"Looks like this guy just snagged a couple of dates."

"Both of them? I swear some girls have no self-respect."

"And thank god for that."


End file.
